


An Alley and a Piggyback Ride

by shadowfalcon



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Koujaku, Hurt Noiz, Slight Koujaku/Noiz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfalcon/pseuds/shadowfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noiz wakes up beat up in an alley what happens when Koujaku is the one to stumble upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alley and a Piggyback Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom so hopefully I characterized them right. This is, as of right now, unedited. I do plan on going back to edit it, but if there are any glaring mistakes just let me know. Any kind of comments are welcomed. =^.^=

Noiz woke with a numb feeling all over. Where was he again? By the looks of things he was in a trash filled alley somewhere in Midorijima.  
It hit him then, what had happened. He had walking home from a rhyme event when he was attacked by a large group of rib players. Seven against one didn't look to be promising at the time. His injuries only proved that to be correct.

He couldn't say his body aches as he couldn't feel the pain, but he could feel a numbing feeling spread throughout his body. Great, he thought, if I don't treat these injuries soon I'll probably pass out again. He could be certain he would wake up again after either, not many people traveled through the alleys at this time of night.

Noiz attempted to stand, which only result in him falling back over once again. Of course, his body would be telling him that he needed to rest now of all times.

Sighing in frustration to his body's refusal move he made his weak form slowly stand up by leaning against the wall. Walking home would be a struggle and cleaning the wounds a bigger problem, especially if he couldn't even make his way to his small dingy apartment.  
Groaning he slowly inched forward to the end of the alley. Half way there the shadow of a man covered the opening. Had more of them can to finish off the job? Noiz questioned. To his own dismay the person turning into the alley wasn't one of his attackers but Koujaku. Please don't notice me, Noiz thought. He didn't want to be seen this weak. The old man would probably just laugh at his weakness. Noiz didn't want that to happen; he could take bring weak but to be seen like this by none other than Koujaku. I was just despicable. 

"Noiz?" 

Great just what he didn't want to happen. The old man had seen him and o make it worse he was now walking towards him. Great now he only had to wait for the mockery to begin. 

"Holy shit! What happened to you?”

Wait what? This wasn't right. The old man was meant to mock him and yet he was looking at Noiz with...concern?

"I'm surprised," Noiz said with a smirk, "being an old man I thought you wouldn't remember my name."

"Tch, and here I was concerned for you brat." Koujaku retorted in a chastising tone.

Just then his body gave out on him causing him to fall to the cement ground. Noiz didn't make a sound as he fell glaring a Koujaku as he attempted to stand once again. Only he kept falling back to the ground. Koujaku sighed.

"Let me help you, brat." Koujaku said as he walked up to Noiz.

"Don't need it" Noiz growled.

"Yeah sure you don’t" the other muttered squatting down turned away from the younger, "get on." He said more loudly.

"No" Noiz said simply.

"Fine you want to be carried bridal?"

Noiz glared and shifted onto his back slowly.

"Where are we going?" Noiz asked quietly.

"My apartment, I'll be able to patch you up there." Koujaku said.

He was being taken to the old man's apartment? What did this guy want with him? He must want something from helping him like this. That's just how people worked; they all wanted something in return for what they do. So what did Koujaku want, money, sex, information? It had to be one of the three, it always was. The entire time Noiz was thinking about this. Koujaku kept walking and they were quickly at his house. 

"I'm sitting you down here while I go unlock the door" Koujaku said before he sat the other down on the steps to the door.

"Whatever” The teen answered, Noiz knew the area his small apartment was actually not that far away from the others place. At least he would be able to get home once he was able.

Soon Koujaku was back in front of him and he was climbing back atop the others back. Even though Noiz though he could probably walk inside a house, it was surprisingly comfortable sitting astride the others back as he was. No other in his life had cared enough to worry for him as the old man was...Noiz found that strange. Someone he always fought with was more concerned for him than his own parents. 

Koujaku carried the light feather if a boy into the living area of his traditional style home. Noiz was quite taken aback by the decor as he was sat upon a plush couch. The place was quite nice he had to admit.

"I'll go get the first aid kit, don't move anywhere." Koujaku said noticing Noiz's uncharacteristic attitude. None of their normal banter was really passing between the two. The taller darker haired male had to admit it the other was a nicer presence when he was being tolerable. Soon Koujaku was back carrying a medium sized basket adorned with medical supplies. 

"Why are you doing this?" Noiz asked the question that had been on his mind most of the walk to Koujaku house. The man had to want something in return for caring for him. It was the only thing that made sense. 

“Well,” Koujaku said as he grabbed some disinfectant and a needle with thread to sew up the worst of his bleeding wounds, “Even though I might not exactly like you I couldn’t just leave you there when you could barely stand on your own. It just wouldn’t sit right with me later had I left you.”

“…” Noiz didn’t know what to say as the needle pierced his flesh. He could just feel the pinch of discomfort as Koujaku stitched up the cut running along his arm. 

“Take off your shirt.” Koujaku said. Noiz looked to him as he muttered those words. So this was the payment that the Man as looking for. 

“So that’s what you want old man.” Noiz smirked. 

“Not like that you brat.” The dark haired male said. A flush as red as his eye engulfed Koujaku’s cheeks.

“Well why else would you help me…If you want money I can give it to you.” Noiz said his face void of emotion as it normally would be.

“I don’t want you money, you idiot,” Koujaku said flabbergasted, “now take off your shirt so I can see the injuries.”

Noiz blinked. Koujaku didn’t want his money or anything for caring for him. The old man was just being nice? It made no sense why would Koujaku even want to help him. It made absolutely no sense. With a small look of confusion upon his face Noiz slowly obeyed, his bloodied shirt falling to the floor. 

“Hrm…Well these aren’t as bad as you arm, just needs some cleaning,” Koujaku paused, “You think you can stand and walk on your own now?”

“Yeah” Noiz answered, he was done looking so weak in front of the old man. 

“Good, I’ll give you some clothes to change into, so go take a shower.” Koujaku said. 

Noiz slowly stood behind Koujaku and followed him to a small room with a shower in the corner. He stepped in ahead of Koujaku and went to turn on the water. After the rest and being carried it seemed as though a good portion of his strength came back. He was still sluggish though. Looking over his shoulder Noiz saw that Koujaku had already left the room, leaving him alone. The water began to steam up the room as he clumsily striped himself of his remaining garments. 

He couldn’t feel the water running down him, but he did see the blood was down the drain as the rivulets of water ran down his body. Looking around him he spotted the soap and shampoo that Koujaku had lying around the shower unit. He grabbed them and sniffed them to see the scent. Lavender, of course to old man would use something like lavender to ash his hair with. Noiz didn’t know how to feel about smelling like to old man, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. At least the blood was off of him.

When he stepped out of the shower there were already clothes upon the counter; a small t-shirt and a loose pair of sweats that hung loose upon his hips and were way to long for his shorter frame. He ended up having to roll the legs of the pant up to accommodate him better before he left the room to walk back to the living space of the house.

Koujaku was there with blankets on the couch waiting for Noiz’s return. When he looked up he saw the blonde waiting at the entrance of the room with his loose fitting clothes on him. Koujaku didn’t know how to feel about the appealing image of Noiz in his cloths. He had o clear his throat before speaking.

“You can sleep here for the night, Rest up for the night.”

Noiz nodded before heading to the couch to rest, the other heading out of the room. 

“Good night Noiz” Koujaku said and just faintly he could hear Noiz answer with a good night of his own.


End file.
